


[podfic] Sweet On You

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says love like dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet On You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15009) by ria_fics. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.47 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Stargate%20Atlantis/Sweet%20On%20You.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweet-on-you)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:42

 


End file.
